1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection terminal formed by bending a conductive plate having a predetermined shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a structure for connecting a plurality of connection terminals with each other, each of the connection terminals attached to one end of a wire (see JP 2007-087810 A). This type of a connection terminal is provided by applying a bending work on a conductive plate having a predetermined shape.
In detail, the connection terminal includes a wire connection portion to be connected with a wire and a terminal body formed integrally with the wire connection portion. The terminal body is formed in a boxed shape and a front end of the terminal body is an opening.
One side wall of the terminal body is provided with a male contact portion (tongue-shaped engagement piece) bent into a L-like shape configuration. The other side wall of the terminal body is formed with a female insertion hole into which a male contact portion of an adjacent connection terminal is to be inserted.
Then, under condition of being inserted into the female insertion hole, the male contact portion of the adjacent connection terminal is adapted so as to make contact with a female contact portion formed in the terminal body of the connection terminal. Thus, the male contact portion is brought into contact with the female contact portion of the adjacent connection terminal through the female insertion hole, so that two adjacent connection terminals are electrically connected with each other.